Samiya
| image = | birthdate = October 3 | age = 38 | gender = Female | height = 168cm | weight = 56kg | blood type = AB | hometown = Sunagakure | homecountry = Land of Wind | affiliation = Sunagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = Commander Puppet Craftswoman | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = Sunagakure's | partner = Zenjou | previous partner = Kyōshi Takamori | clan = | family = Kōrai(Older Brother; Deceased) Nadeshiko(Sister-in-law; Deceased) Minori(Daughter) | rank = Jōnin | classification = | reg = 301392 | academy = 10 | chunin = 13 | jonin =18 | nature = Wind Release Yin Release | jutsu = Body Flicker Technique Chakra Dilation Seal Chakra Draining Seal Chakra Scalpel Chakra Thread Knotting Technique Chakra Thread Stitching Technique Chakra Threads Chakra Transfer Technique Contract Seal Enclosing Technique Formation Namikaze Green Secret Technique: Coins of the Six Realms Heavenly Wind Palm Human Puppet Petal Demon Treasury Precise Seal: Crawling Wind Precise Seal: Running Wind Precise Seal: Vacuum Stasis Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with a Human Body Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with a Metal Body Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with the Heart Puppet Technique Sensing Technique Soul Repose's Imperial Procession Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Talisman Technique: All of Nature Begins Talisman Technique: Cardinal Movement Talisman Technique: Flash of Brilliance Talisman Technique: God-Taking Words of Praise Triple Gate Seal Unsealing Technique Wind Redirection Method Wind Release: Season Above Heaven Technique Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet Technique Wind Replacement Technique | tools = Explosive Tags Kunai Puppet Collection Sealing Tag Sword Tessen Wire Strings }} Samiya (サミヤ, Samiya) is a and Puppet Master hailing from . Currently, she acts as the commander of the , as well as a notorious Craftswoman under the alias of . Prior to this, she was known as the . She was reputed as a stern, but fair leader who did everything in her power to protect the village and allow it to prosper, and she did so splendidly prior to passing on the title to her successor, Zenjou. However, the truth behind Samiya's existence is much darker. Samiya's existence actually comprises of three souls: herself, her older brother Kōrai and her sister-in-law Nadeshiko, both of whom died during a civil war in Sunagakure. The regrets that their souls had prevented them from moving on, instead being passed onto Samiya. Due to this, Samiya has never been truthfully been "herself" ever since she was promoted to a , instead adopting their personalities and abilities through the Puppets she embodies them through. It was later found out that Samiya's role as a Kazekage was orchestrated through the soul of her sister-in-law, Nadeshiko, whose prowess caused her to be labelled as the . In addition, Samiya also possessed another identity as an underground fighter regarded only as , a role orchestrated by the soul of her brother Kōrai. Finally, following events regarding her former assistant's alternate self, Samiya's true self won the battle within her soul and thus enabled her to be free of the limitations she bound herself by. Now a confident woman with the power to back herself, Samiya instead limits her combat presence and spends her days crafting puppets for the benefit of herself and her village, often times making her income through selling the said puppets. That being said, Samiya will always stand to defend her village from any crisis, the woman's power truly being equivalent to an army, all things considered. Background Childhood; Blissful Ignorance Samiya wasn't born in the greatest of conditions given the nature of the events that occurred around the time of her conception. It was known that Sunagakure was undergoing heavy political tensions due to falling ill and the struggling to find a potential replacement for the man. As a result, a temporary solution was found that the Jōnin Council would rule over Sunagakure until a proper candidate could be found. Of course, this would incite further tensions between the Jōnin Council and the other affluent members of the village, which wouldn't have much of an effect on Samiya in her early life. Given that Samiya was the child of a politician who also held sway in the matters concerning the entire , her life was thought to be quite settled. While an incomplete truth, it was definitely valid for the majority of her childhood. Samiya was a happy child. She had a luxurious life and was amiable by the standards others perceived her from. However, what she lacked was her father's attention. The situation around who would rule Sunagakure caused her father to regularly be away on council meetings, secret projects and the like. Consequently, the only person who could take care of her was her older brother, Kōrai. Due to this, Samiya developed a deep attachment for him while disconnecting herself from her father, who she began to see as only an "official" relationship, given how selfish the man was. It was during this period of time that she began to admire the way that her brother ardently followed the path of the , eventually causing her to follow in his footsteps and, accordingly so, enter the after her brother had graduated. Her time within the was one that opened several possibilities for her. Although her overall marks were rather average, what really stood out about Samiya was her passion for puppetry, something shared with fellow student Akagi that eventually caused a significant amount of rivalry between them. Nevertheless, Samiya's passion to become a to express herself through puppetry had become her primary motivation. That being said, Samiya had always lagged behind her brother — as commented on by society. As such, despite Kōrai's promotion into a Chūnin and obtainment of a romantic partner by way of Nadeshiko, Samiya had never lost the motivation to constantly better himself, believing this was the only way to grab the attention of those important to her. Adolescence; Decision Making Samiya, achieving the title of at the age of 10, had been assigned to a team like all others of her rank. The individuals Samiya was placed in a team with were Ginryū and Sayuki. Interestingly, their team was the only one comprising of two females and one male. Nevertheless, their team was a successful one, with the trio managing to compensate for one another's weaknesses quite well. While they went on missions like any normal Genin team, given the circumstances at the time, they were forced to undertake missions that involved the benefit of either side depending on who employed them. On several occasions, they weren't given the details regarding their missions. While they were undoubtedly successful due to each individual's passion for success, the obscurity in which the team was forced to operate caused Samiya to question the intent of her superiors. This inquiry, however, would have to be saved for later. For after a relatively quick three years, in which her questions were constantly avoided by her superiors, her team was considered prepared for the annual . Samiya's team, underneath her leadership and the skill of all three individual members, managed to pass the exams without too much difficulty. The most distinct part about these particular exams were Samiya's meeting with Kyōshi Takamori and her development of her puppetry skills. Following the team's promotion, they returned to Sunagakure and were finally exposed to the complete situation within Sunagakure and its political state. Ever since their promotion into Genin, the tensions had escalated between both sides exponentially, especially given that had finally succumbed to whatever caused his death. Due to how sudden it was, both parties accused one another of getting rid of the man in order to monopolize the village to their own whim which, in turn, prompted the village to be split into two separate sides: the Council of Shinobi (忍びの会議, Shinobi no Kaigi) and the Assemblage of Civilian Representatives (民総代の集まり, Minsōdai no Atsumari). Of course, given Samiya's position as the daughter of one of these so-called "Civilian Representatives" she was given the option to choose which side she fought for. However, she knew that the choice truly wasn't given to her. It was an obligation that forced her to fight on behalf of the Shinobi, for they were her comrades. But before she could make the final decision...it had already been imposed onto her. After all, her brother and her sister-in-law were the individuals that were assigned on the mission to "dispatch" of Samiya's father. Overcome with conflict, Samiya resolved that the only way to truly make her decision was to follow her brother and, upon seeing the decisive moment, make her decision. To do this without being caught, Samiya had disguised herself in the guise of one of her recent puppets. It was due to this event that she'd end up calling the puppet Furi. Kōrai and Nadeshiko had reached Samiya's, or rather, her father's residence. While she hadn't been suspected of following them yet, Samiya couldn't help but feel terribly anxious throughout the whole ordeal. Nevertheless, she braced herself, for the upcoming moments required all of her focus and resolve to successfully get through. Much to Samiya's surprise, the residence had been littered with numerous traps and bodyguards — employed from other countries — in order to deal with the intruders. This did not prevent the advance of the two in the slightest, however, as Nadeshiko's Wind Release and Kōrai's Kenjutsu battered the entire residence until only a single confrontation had remained to occur: the battle of Samiya's brother and father. The two had finally met in the only undamaged room of the house: Samiya's room. It was a shock to Samiya as well, whose presence had been finally revealed by Nadeshiko's expert sensory skills, despite Samiya's attempts at suppressing her chakra. Letting go of her disguise, the situation's tension escalated rapidly. Samiya was at her breaking point. To choose between her father and her brother? How could she? Or at least...that's what the thoughts in her mind should have been. For some reason, Samiya's mind was calm at this very moment. For, after she witnessed her father's cowardly self, she lost all ties with him at that moment. At this point, it did not matter whether Kōrai or herself killed the man before them...for she could never accept that person as her father. Yet even so, at the bottom of her heart, she understood that he was...human. Even with all the apathy in the world, Samiya could not bring herself to condone this sort of action. As such, in a pathetic act of — what would be considered — cowardice, she once again placed herself in the guise of Furi. Now, with the container that bound her real self, her real emotions, Samiya witnessed...murder. For the first time, she had seen someone attack with the true intent to kill. The fact that this was what Shinobi were supposed to engage in...horrified her. But, she took solace in the fact that it was not Samiya that underwent this cruelty...but it was Furi. For this reason, Samiya had steeled herself and, at that point, began the most horrifying phase of her life. Adulthood; Unavoidable War Tenure of a Wind Shadow Personality Nindō Despite Samiya's former proclamations of her Nindō being to protect Sunagakure from all harm, this is far from the truth. Samiya's Shinobi code follows the principle: "Sacrifice is the only step forward." (犠牲わ前進唯一の一足, Gisei wa Zenshin Yūitsu no Hitoashi). Given Samiya's reality being a mystery to most individuals, however, they do not recognize this aspect of her being. Although the statement sounds cold and pessimistic, the actual nature of this statement is not as harsh as it might sound. It revolves around the concept of self-sacrifice and, in particular, the separation one's emotions from the negative aspects of a Shinobi's life, such as taking a life, in order to move onward in life without looking back. In saying that, Samiya's nindō has not entirely worked for her benefit. By suppressing all the negative emotions she has experienced over the course of her lifetime, Samiya has inched closer towards losing the concept of morality multiple times. Of course, in recent times, with the revelation of her true self, Samiya has become much more mentally stable. That being said, Samiya still moves onward in life without any regrets, for she understands that the nature of a Shinobi is to endure, and endure she does. Relationships Kyōshi Takamori Minori Zenjou Samiya and Zenjou, her successor to the title of Kazekage, boast a wholly unique dynamic among the various predecessor-successor duos that have existed in the ages. Zenjou's initial meeting with Samiya was based on great tension. Zenjou was but a baby as it was decided by the elders of Sunagakure that he would become a weapon for the village. The decision appalled the, at the time, young Kazekage. Her idealism, or rather, Nadeshiko's idealism would never allow such a thing to happen without restraint. As such, the Kazekage often went to meet with Zenjou. She looked over his growth and ensured that, regardless of the council's interference, that he would be respected as a citizen of Sunagakure, rather than a tool. This preferential treatment, however, would have a profound effect on Zenjou's psyche. In combination with Zenjou's naturally alleviated persona with regards to his self-entitlement, Samiya would eventually childishly refer to him as The Child-like Emperor (生煮え皇帝, Namanie Kōtei). Though in saying this, Samiya never truly allowed Zenjou's arrogance to run rampant under her presence, and often comically hit him with her to keep the boy's pride under control. As he grew, with the presence of positive role models in his life, Samiya gained a closer relationship with Zenjou. The young man would confide into the Kazekage about his own struggles, and Samiya would have the true experience of what it meant to be close to her citizens. Moreover, Samiya became the height which Zenjou constantly wished to surpass, something which the Kazekage gladly became for the young man. Of course, with the advent of Zennoshi and the revelation of Samiya's new identity, Zenjou also understood that the woman whom he had confided into no longer held the same position within Samiya's soul. The relationship between the two became less intimate and became that of equals, in a sense. Samiya, even after granting him the title of Seventh Kazekage, still thinks of Zenjou as child-like, often poking fun at him whenever she has the opportunity to. Though, in saying that, Samiya does respect the man's newfound capabilities, particularly when considering the grave responsibilities he has shouldered upon himself. As such, Samiya has become a pillar of strength for Zenjou, of sorts. While Zenjou has become a man worthy of understanding Samiya's truth, him being one of the very few people whom she has confided her entire history to. Miyase Appearance SamiyaKoraiGeneral.jpg|Samiya's warrior disguise's general appearance. SamiyaNadeshikoGeneral.jpg|Samiya's Kazekage disguise's general appearance. SamiyaNadeshiko.jpg|Samiya's warrior disguise close-up. SamiyaKorai.png|Samiya's Kazekage disguise close-up. SamiyaN3.jpg|Samiya's previous appearance. Synopsis :Note: The majority of these roleplays and events are irrelevant to the current Samiya given the changes that the author is making to her current life. However, given that these are still events Samiya has been part of in alternate timelines, they are listed regardless. |-| Main Storyline = * White Awakening: The Death of Peace: * Femme Fatale: |-| Side Storyline = * Revisited: Battle Against a God!: In an alternate timeline, a timeline Samiya sees as a fleeting dream, she, along with the Five Kage of that universe, are fighting against the tyrant regarded as Madara Uchiha. A man with godlike power, the Five Kage fight for their own, and their comrade's lives. * Training: Delinquent Put To The Test!: During the cementing of an alliance, Samiya proposes to train the Amekage, Izaya in controlling of his powerful abilities to be suited for a much more narrow combat situation. Yet, within her own mind, Samiya poses to challenge her own role as a Kazekage, and truly test whether she is capable of the position that she has inherited from her predecessor. (Fanon Canon Rebirth) * Desert Shadows: On a perfectly normal day of Samiya's new life, she is encountered by a man who wishes to steal her life. He is an agent of the devious Black Crown, and his actions force Samiya to question - who really are the Black Crown? (Fanon Canon Rebirth) * White Crown: It was the day where the organization dedicated to eradicating the new threat to the world was mobilized. Samiya, the only female within the group, encounters the others and gains an insight into the motives all of them have joined with... (Fanon Canon Rebirth) |-| Roleplays = *'The Wind Shadow Contested!': A year prior to her prootion to Kazekage: Haru Hyūga, otherwise regarded as Karasu, challenges Samiya to a contest of strength to test the mettle of the Kazekage candidate. |-| Abilities Samiya, among the plethora of that have existed and that will existed, stands in a league of her own when it concerns her abilities as a Shinobi. While her talents at a young age weren't exactly the greatest, Samiya could be considered a late-bloomer in this regard. With her mastery of puppetry in addition to the integration of two Kage-level souls — which constitute their chakra — into her being, Samiya can easily be considered one of the most skillful, if not powerful, Kunoichi on the planet. The might of Samiya goes beyond simple words, however, for it is also demonstrated with her feats. Ever since the age of 18, the day she was promoted into a , Samiya has engaged in incredible feats that would eventually end up causing the woman to gain the title, "One Woman Army" (個展軍力, Koten Gunryoku; Literally meaning "One Woman Exhibits an Army's Power"). Among these feats include leading an entire revolutionary army comprised of only a small Shinobi force against a mighty military expedition lead by the Daimyō and his associates, a feat that later promoted her into the Sixth . In her time as Kazekage, she also managed to subdue several , one of them being Zanma Kurujini, a powerful user. However, perhaps the greatest feat accomplished by Samiya was her ability to successfully defend the entire village against Zennoshi through pushing her puppetry and chakra prowess to its limits. The fact that she was able to stand up and overcome even the power comparable to a clearly exhibits the true nature of Samiya's power.White Awakening: The Death of Peace Chakra Prowess and Control Samiya is an individual whom, as a previous , would undeniably possess incredible volumes of chakra far surpassing the average . However, what truly defines the quantity and quality of Samiya's chakra is the fact that she doesn't possess one source of chakra, but three. After all, the integration of two souls, separate to her own, within her body in complete harmony have caused her reserves to triple in quantity. She can easily outmatch any conventional Shinobi, and presumably has the quantity that can match the likes of should she truly express all of it in a single burst. In fact, doing so a single time — specifically in order to gather the chakra necessary to perform the Petal Demon Treasury on the scale of her entire village — caused a massive column of blue energy to erupt from her being that easily dwarfed the majority of the buildings in the village, although they are a bit shorter than most.White Awakening: The Death of Peace Nevertheless, the full quantity of Samiya's chakra is extremely impressive, enough so that even when she hadn't mastered its full prowess, it was still considered prominent enough to create a seal elaborate enough to seal — with Zenjou's assistance — as well as single-handedly conquer the likes of Zanma Kurujini, despite his chakra levels and prowess being comparable to the scale that performed some of his techniques. The most prominent aspect of Samiya's chakra does not lie in its quantity, however. Hailing from a village whose core skills epitomize the idea of chakra control, and being the Kage of said village for over 15 years, Samiya clearly holds a level of prowess in chakra control unseen in most Kunoichi in this day and age. This is made apparent by her extreme prowess within and , managing to make use of highly complex techniques with little effort and even create her own branch of techniques related to the former. She has shown to often employ only a small number of hand seals for great effect, with a greater number of hand seals indicating almost complete dominance over the chakra used within the immediate vicinity for the manifestation and control over the technique employed.Femme Fatale Consequently, in various battles, she has often been observed shifting between a number of fighting styles at any given time, despite the vast differences in chakra quantity and formation required for the techniques, thereby demonstrating considerable malleability in the method which she can knead chakra within her body.Desert ShadowsThe Wind Shadow Contested! It is also for this reason why she is capable of so easily transferring chakra from one medium to another, being able to do so with such control that she can selectively choose the overall potency of her Human Puppets' Kekkei Genkai, even replicating or enhancing the prowess they possessed within their lives due to the efficiency in which she may transfer her chakra. The most striking part about her chakra transference is that her control over the skill has increased to the point where she is capable of physically transferring entire souls from one medium to another so long as a constant connection remains, despite the fickle nature of souls, a true testament to her advanced prowess. Finally, unlike several combatants of the modern age, despite Samiya being fully capable of flowing her chakra into another medium, Samiya refuses to do so in conventional manners, instead expressing her skills in such maneuvers through the use of her signature chakra threads, obviously associated with her extreme mastery over puppetry. Genjutsu Resistance Samiya's innate talent to manipulate her own chakra has allowed her to become an optimum candidate for learning how to resist all manners of Genjutsu. As most well-developed Shinobi are aware, resisting Genjutsu takes an exceptional amount of concentration and considerable control over one's own chakra if one is by themselves. One must initially recognize that they are in a Genjutsu through noticing subtle inconsistencies within the elaborate environment that is constructed. From herein, the victim should be able to maintain enough focus to stabilize their own chakra flow and subsequently send out a surge of chakra strong enough to disable the opposing party's Genjutsu. While this method is crude in comparison to some procedures, Samiya has developed an exceptional level of control over this method of Genjutsu breaking. While it uses the fundamentally same concepts, she does so with only the minimum amount of chakra needed to disable the wrested chakra flow within her brain. Consequently, she may appear comparatively less exhausted to an individual with a less intellectual method of breaking through the Genjutsu, made evident by her confrontation with Haru Hyūga, in which she broke two succeeding illusions almost instantly and without much effort.The Wind Shadow Contested! A noticeable aspect about the development of this skill is that it was a necessity in order to maintain a strong rivalry with Kyōshi Takamori. Due to the nature of the man's Genjutsu being highly precise, Samiya had to experiment with different mechanisms in order to counter the techniques he practices. One of these, while only developed during her tenure as a Jōnin, is a highly effective mechanism of disrupting Genjutsu on her person. Samiya refers to it as the Mind Threading Art (心糸の技, Shinshi no Waza). While it is not an official technique by any means, the sheer effectiveness of the method could made it be dubbed as such. The technicalities of this method revolve around the basic principle of Genjutsu's usage: the projection of chakra within another individual's brain and controlling the said chakra to cause the victim to perceive false images. This simple definition actually has a rather simple counter for a puppeteer of sufficient prowess, such as Samiya. By having chakra threads exerted constantly, Samiya can determine, from their "wavelength", whether there is a foreign source of chakra running within her. Such a fact cannot be refuted because, like all chakra-based techniques, the technique is formed from taking the chakra from all sources available - including the brain. This, combined with the notion that most Genjutsu users will not focus on altering the perception of chakra attached to the victim, allows this method to surprise Genjutsu combatants whose techniques have been entirely nullified by Samiya's expertise. While these methods do exist, it is also very unlikely for Samiya to truthfully fall for any ordinary Genjutsu. After all, beyond her perceptive abilities lies the fact that Samiya is in possession of three souls within her body. Since Genjutsu targets the individual's chakra network and attempts to assert its dominance over it, the possession — and mastery — over three different chakra networks within a single body enables Samiya to be rid of Genjutsu that targets her almost instantaneously. Of course, simultaneously sending chakra and monopolizing the flow of all three chakra networks within Samiya's body is another method of actually inflicting her with Genjutsu. In saying that, an individual who is physically capable of such a feat is very likely to be non-existent in the present day and age. Ninjutsu Samiya, by her standing as the previous and one of the greatest Kunoichi in the known world, is an exceptional practitioner of virtually all forms of classical and obscure Ninjutsu. While her particular specialty lies in her Puppet Technique and associated derivations, her exposure to a wider variety of techniques has caused her to become exceedingly proficient in other specialties of Sunagakure, including Wind Release, Fūinjutsu and Kenjutsu. Due to the integration of two other Kage Candidates' souls, her volume of knowledge is far beyond any ordinary Shinobi, leaving her to be considered one of the most powerful Kunoichi in her generation, if not in all of history. While not exactly the greatest, Samiya is quite a proficient Sensor Type, making use of the capability to sense chakra to significant degrees. She can quickly determine whether any being with chakra, that isn't being suppressed, is in the immediate vicinity and can, upon further concentration, determine their rough power level when comparing it to her own. This enables her to appropriately determine what sort of combat method would be most effective against any individual opponent, thus enabling her to increase the scales at any point when it becomes a necessity.Femme Fatale Nature Transformation Samiya's most defining aspect, in terms of Nature Transformation, lies in her Wind Release prowess. Given that both her brother and sister-in-law possessed exceptional prowess within the art, their integration within Samiya's body obviously enables Samiya access to these very skills whenever she wishes. Consequently, Samiya's skills within Wind Release are far beyond any average practitioner, especially since she combines the prowess and knowledge of two high-ranked users of the Nature Transformation. Her skills are widespread because she possesses no specific niche when it comes to certain techniques. However, a true measure of her skill within the element lies in the fact that, when her Wind Release was combined with her Fūinjutsu as her primary skills, she was a capable candidate for Kazekage and the strongest Shinobi in the village, despite the fact that she hid the vast majority of her Puppet Technique prowess from the public.White Awakening: The Death of Peace Much like , Samiya's prowess within Wind Release stems from using her Folding Fans as mediums to do so. Through channeling chakra into her folding fan and simultaneously releasing it into the air as she moves the fan around, Samiya is capable of exponentially enhancing local wind currents to damage her enemy. This is primarily seen through the cutting potential of Samiya's wind techniques, which are easily able to bypass regular defensive mechanisms, shearing through rocks and steel with little effort, the latter being one of Samiya's most fearsome traits for any average weapon user.Desert Shadows Moreover, unlike regular users of the technique, the cutting potential of her wind has become an innate property, enabling her to manifest it regardless of the shape of the wind she creates with her fan, thereby not only repelling assaults from a distance, but also bifurcating any individual foolish enough to come close to the perimeter of her Wind Release range. She can also make use of this cutting property without the fan as well, as apparent by her use of wind through a simple palm stroke, or a large dragon to achieve a blunt force or cutting edge impact.Femme Fatale to destroy the majority of a stadium.]] Besides this overwhelmingly singular application of her Wind Release prowess, Samiya is also noted to dabble within slightly more supplementary uses of the element. One of these is the use of high-speed wind currents to redirect attacks that come towards her being. Given that she can execute this maneuver with no hand seals, or even motions, it is a notoriously effective way of dealing with several opponents. In addition, Samiya has mastered the use of channeling air through various mediums, such as the ground in order to cause disruptive quakes and destroy her opponents' momentum with ease.Femme Fatale In addition, should the necessity arise, Samiya can quickly replace herself with wind, rather than a physical object, fulfilling the same function as a wind clone but with much less chakra expenditure and a much narrower usage. .]] One of Samiya's signature techniques is the Petal Demon Treasury, an offshoot of the Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance, but one that has a far greater range and impact. It was, in fact, a technique of her brother's creation that she adopted as one of the primary fighting styles of both her disguises: the Kazekage and the underground swordsman. It is a technique that epitomizes elegance and combines it with efficiency, a requirement for the position of Kazekage. Through condensation and refraction of ambient air, Samiya produces numerous pink petals that can be manipulated through her hand motions or mental command, the former being a more efficient method of doing this. Each petal possesses minute cutting ability given the nature of Samiya's Wind Release, however, when combined with the advantage of numbers, Samiya is capable of shredding an opponent to pieces with almost no effort. Moreover, she can simultaneously release the condensed wind stored in the petals to blow her opponents away, easily making it both versatile and beautiful in execution.Femme Fatale In fact, its prowess was enough to single-handedly enable her to collect all of Zennoshi's long-range All-Killing Ash Bones into a much smaller area in order to save from impeding extinction, prior to her resignation from Kazekage, that is.White Awakening: The Death of Peace Bukijutsu overwhelming a swordswoman.]] Samiya boasts considerable skill within Bukijutsu despite it not being her primary endeavor as a Shinobi. These skills are also inherited from the deceased souls that reside in her body. However, unlike them, Samiya chose to forgo the majority of these skills when she was promoted into a Kazekage. Instead, she focused particularly on her other Ninjutsu attributes, hence her skill dulling slightly. Nevertheless, Samiya possesses quite some skill with two weapons in particular: the and the . The former is her primary choice within any sort of combat situation, given the nature of her true appearance as well as her repute as the Kazekage. However, she occasionally dabbles within Kenjutsu whenever her brother's soul becomes fiery. Samiya's skill in Tessenjutsu is considered to be quite high, roughly matching that of an elite 's skill. She is noted to use the tessen in a rather moderate manner, often times using the fan to deflect weak projectiles or subdue enemies that are required for interrogation. As such, her fighting style isn't particularly acrobatic, requiring little to no stamina in order to properly sustain it. This is done so through remaining, for the most part, completely stationary. She uses her heightened reflexes to quickly repel any incoming assaults before disarming her foes in only a few strikes and making any combat options possess no viability whatsoever. Combined with her Wind Release prowess, her Tessenjutsu skills are explosively enhanced in fatality, as ensured by the sickle-like winds she produces after every motion. Samiya's skill in Kenjutsu, or rather, her brother's skill in the art is also no laughing matter either. Although Sunagakure's residents, especially their Shinobi, weren't exactly masters of the art, they still possessed considerable enough skill given how often they fought against other countries who sought their . Samiya has shown highly proficient skill, enough to almost exclusively rely on the art when placed into her Kōrai puppet and fighting in underground challenges in order to stave off threats to Sunagakure from the massive criminal syndicates that circle around the . Like most Shinobi, Samiya's skills are highly based around her speed. She is also highly accustomed to using her environment as a distraction, given the plethora of distractions available in the deserts of the . As a consequence, Samiya's skill is one that, while not on the level of a master, uses enough deception in order to keep on footing with one for some period of time. Fūinjutsu Fūinjutsu is the art of sealing, but it encompasses a range far greater than that simple word. For sealing implies the idea of transmutation, of transformation and of transportation. Fūinjutsu, in its most basic form, is the idea of change. A shift from one chakra system and shape to another, most often done through various symbols that act as a conduit for these changes. After all, chakra is, by definition, regarded as energy. Sunagakure, given their environmental isolation, has always capitalized upon this concept, rivaling even the likes of the in their comprehension and execution of this art. Samiya, as a high-ranking Shinobi of Sunagakure with the knowledge of two other similarly ranked Shinobi backing up her own, is an exceedingly skilled practitioner of the art, it being regarded as one of the most notable reasons for her ascension to Kazekage, despite holding her full power back from the public. As is the standard for any Shinobi who wishes to become useful on the battlefield, Samiya has become exceedingly proficient in the use of the enclosing and unsealing techniques, specifically those that involve the use of , although she is fully capable of using her body as an anchor point instead of the scrolls. The use of such basic Fūinjutsu involves writing a simple command within kanji across a medium, in this case, a scroll, in order to fulfill the desired purpose. She keeps several of these scrolls on her and often-times uses them to summon her puppets. As a consequence, she is also well versed in the ability to layer her seals in order for them to not be broken with ease, a skill she developed after Kyōshi Takamori used to pester her with his Flying Thunder God mark on her shoulder. Often times, she mismatches the numbering of the seals, switching between odd and even, keeping at least three layers on any given seal: the higher the importance, the greater number of layers on the seal. Her skill extends beyond simple inanimate transportation, however. Given her mastery and comprehension of chakra flow, a vast majority of her seals are contact-types that directly affect the chakra network, whether it be chakra absorption, mitigation, distribution or even termination of synchronized chakra networks. These types of seals are noted to be a bit more difficult to perform, particularly given the fact that the majority of them require slightly more intricate markings that only can be activated once directly coming into contact with a chakra source. With this particular brand, if you will, of seals, Samiya is regarded to be slightly more cautious. Normally, the effects of such seals are instantaneous and, therefore, aren't often layered upon unless the seal is long-lasting. Nevertheless, her capacity for Fūinjutsu enables her to use these seals with little more than direct contact through an external medium, such as her fan or sword, or her own body. Unlike other Fūinjutsu practitioners of sufficient skill, she doesn't remotely activate her Fūinjutsu, understanding the harm that could be caused as a consequence of a slight miscalculation. However, the potency of these seal types are undeniable, for she is capable of even sealing a of 's magnitude through cleverly applying energy distribution laws by way of symbols to its greatest effect. While highly capable in her theoretical and practical applications of standard sealing techniques, what defines Samiya above all her compatriots is her dabbling within sealing arts that were thought lost to the world, specifically referring to her capabilities within Fudajutsu. Moreover, the skill of Samiya, Kōrai and Nadeshiko combined also lead to the advent and mastery of a completely new form, otherwise regarded as Shōinjutsu, the two having become staple elements of the former Kazekage's fighting style. Beyond her application of unique Fūinjutsu types, Samiya also possesses considerable knowledge of , Kyōinjutsu and other obscure Fūinjutsu derivatives, with the necessary means to counter virtually all of them, should they appear before her. Fūinjutsu Variations Samiya's Fūinjutsu prowess is not solely limited to the classical sealing techniques, as explained above. One of her greatest assets within Fūinjutsu is the transcription of these same seals onto another medium. In Samiya's case, she employs paper parchments, with the art being appropriately named Fudajutsu (札術, Talisman Techniques)... :More Coming Soon Fūinjutsu Integration Puppet Master Taijutsu Intelligence Samiya has never been an incredibly prodigal individual, showing no traits akin to or highly refined . As a consequence, while her prowess as a Shinobi wasn't exaggerated by the populace, she was never considered suitable material for any high-ranking position based on this fact. This was soon subverted through Samiya's acquisition of incredible power over her lifetime. It would soon become apparent that Samiya, as a combatant, grew over the courses of her experiences, eventually becoming a force with enough prowess in all fields to be worthy of the title Sixth Kazekage. In saying this, a major part to play with this is Samiya's ever-growing repertoire of experiences, expanding the so-called limitations of an intellect that is not based upon prodigal skills. The most prominent facet of Samiya's intelligence is quite obviously her strategic brilliance within a battle.Revisited: Battle Against a God!Femme FataleThe Wind Shadow Contested!The life of a ninja is surrounded by conflict and Samiya is no exception to these. Samiya possesses a vast quantity of experience, which she accumulated over the course of at least two decades of fighting within Sunagakure, half a decade being in war. Because the Puppet Master is such a veteran of combat, it is undoubted that any conventional strategies that one may employ are rendered utterly useless in the face of her tremendous — varied — set of skills.The Wind Shadow Contested! Consequently, most of Samiya's strategies appear to work with a step-by-step basis, generally involving the analysis of her opponents abilities prior to exploiting the extent of her own to match up and overpower virtually anything that comes in her way, even powerful Kekkei Genkai.Femme Fatale Her vast repertoire of knowledge enables her to adequately think of solutions to problems on various scales, even when working in a group of people and preparing for a battle against entities associated with divinity.Revisited: Battle Against a God! Because of the fact that Samiya has grown exposed to a wide variety of skills under a number of extreme circumstances, she is capable of quite literally turning virtually any situation to her favor, even when the results are mixed. Her mind is always figuring out plans for counterattacks, ways to shift a battle's advantage and, more specifically, how to cause the enemy to move according to her whim. After all, Samiya is a puppeteer at heart. Her very strategy revolves around manipulating others to do her bidding, ultimately leaving her unharmed in the end. As a consequence, Samiya is an extremely versatile and adaptable strategist. At the same time, she is also quite deceptive, giving her opponents the idea that they are manipulating her actions when the truth of the matter is the opposite. To achieve such results, Samiya often resorts to terrain manipulation, alteration in distance or simply adjusting her combat style to suit a specific situation.Femme FataleThe Wind Shadow Contested!Desert Shadows. Her constantly shifting rhythm makes her next-to-impossible to follow unless one is an exceptionally advanced combatant, truthfully highlighting the magnitude of her prowess. :More Coming Soon... Stats Trivia *Samiya's appearance is based off of from . Her previous appearance was based off of from . *Samiya's name is a combination of the kanji Suna (砂) and Miya (宮), in this case the romanization for Suna being Sa. As such, should her name be written in kanji, Samiya's name means "Sand Temple", appropriate given her previous status as Kazekage. Albeit, the initial reason for this was because she was intended to be a direct descendant of . *Samiya wishes the chance to fight , and , the three most powerful of their time, in order to prove herself as worthy of her renown. *Samiya's theme song is THIS ILLUSION by . The lyrics, both Japanese and English, can be found here. Quotes *(To an unnamed ) "To say that you enjoy battle...means you don't know the experiences of war. What you are feeling right now is the ecstasy of youth — of innocence. You cannot fathom the burden that is upon you when a life is taken before your eyes; the life of another that was entrusted to you. The burden of another life is a heavy burden to wear...For the sake of your world's innocence, I give you one more chance. Whether you run or face true despair...is your choice." *(To Kyōshi Takamori) "Oi, idiot. Did you forget that it's ''your month of taking care of Minori? Oh and you're taking her by foot...you know very well how dangerous it is to use Flying Thunder God Technique with a child, right?"'' *(To Haru Hyūga) "If I am known for anything outside of my combat skills...it is my punctuality."The Wind Shadow Contested! *(To Ginryū and Sayuki) "You both are...somewhat correct in your assumptions, but I have...different motivations for tutoring this man in the controlling of his powers. While, yes, the world requires the man's powers to be controlled, what I must also test is...the legitimacy of my claims as a Kazekage. Don't say anything, the both of you. This is something that I will need to prove myself, I will have nobody commenting on my motivations henceforth. After all, look, our prized guest has appeared."Training: Delinquent Put To The Test *(To Shikai Nara) "Interesting question. But what do you know of the world, ''boy? You're a little bit like me, so I'll let you in on a little secret. I really, really don't care."Desert Shadows *(To Shikai Nara) ''"Is this how it feels to have your life nearly stolen from you, assassin? Do not worry my brother, Nadeshiko and Tenji. I'd like to ask this man a question...What did you see when you invaded my mind? I would like to know firsthand...what truly exists beyond the walls I have erected for myself. And do not bother with attempting to kill me at this point - you know full well it is impossible with what I have done with the environment."Desert Shadows *(To the Five Kage regarding Madara Uchiha) "Kage, Especially the Mizukage, please listen to me. The battle we are about to fight...if we consider all the possibilities in the world of such large power, we can narrow it down to three people: the Sage of the Six Paths, Hashirama Senju...or ''Madara Uchiha. Looking at the environment surrounding you, what do you see, Kage? You see blood and corpses. But what do you fail to notice in the swell of your emotions? The environment holds the stench of powerful flames...that only one of an Uchiha could perform. The precision of these incisions...can only be performed by one of the Sharingan. You understand, don't you, Raikage? Your very ancestor has returned...by way of the snake that leads these zombies. I am not part of any notable clan. I understand that. Among us we have the Uzumaki, the Harema, the Uchiha and...the Kaguya. All of you have inherited powerful skills from your ancestors, and therefore, will not trust me, a mere..."Kachiku" in battle. I will not force anybody to abide in protecting me, for I can do that myself. However, if we are not allied as a single cohesive force...Madara Uchiha will recognize that. He will break off our fragile links, and our chance for him to return to the hell that he deserves? It will be nothing. Would you desire that? That...is a question you have to answer yourselves."''Revisited: Battle Against a God! Behind the Scenes Creation and Conception Samiya's initial creation was inspired by the author's desire to create a unique and interesting Kazekage who defied the typical stereotypes a Kage had created around their position. In doing so, the author had made several rivalries, apprentices, and an overall background that allowed Samiya to reach the precipice of Kazekage. However, across some roleplays, the author began to consider that Samiya hadn't received enough development as she should. While many would defy this considering the avenue of opportunities the author left for her, the author's personal belief is that he failed to give Samiya enough motivation in order to ascend beyond the position of Kazekage and into something that is greater and less constricting. As a result, the Samiya most strictly involved in the Fanon Canon Rebirth Project was born. The author desired a completely renovated Samiya. While the same, core attributes, remained steadfast to her personality and abilities, she had drastically remodeled herself with a much more cynical viewpoint in order to accommodate for the loss of self-confidence she possessed over the course of her tenure as Kazekage, something which the author inadvertently hinted at in several roleplays and finally culminated into that concept. That being said, Samiya, even within this timeline, did not appear complete to the user. It was unknown why he believed so, however, he strongly felt that something was lacking. Hence, he opened up an avenue for Samiya to be involved in the Dreamscape Project. That being said, this particular rendition of Samiya strayed away from what the author desired quite significantly, realistically only being made for the purposes of adjusting Samiya's story to fit the said timeline, especially given that another Kazekage was already present. Finally, the author decided to take a break with Samiya. Given how many times Samiya had been rewritten, it was evident that the constant rewrites would do nothing more than leave the author at a dead end. To this end, the author began to pursue writing characters such as Senhime and Mukūrō, before realizing that playing around with the concept of soul interaction with the latter, via the conceptual armament Kōei, was something that could finally justify Samiya's extreme versatility and split personality disorder. As a result, the current concept for Samiya arrived. In particular, the author aims to focus on detaching Samiya from the constrictions of a certain timeline, instead following a much broader range in which she can enter roleplays and the like. Besides fixing up the stasis issue with the timelines, the author also managed to quickly have Samiya redevelop relationships (both old and new) in order to cement the nature of her being, something that is seen across the article. Reception References Category:Female Category:Sunagakure Resident Category:Puppeteer Category:Puppet Brigade Category:Former Kazekage Category:Characters